My Sister's Boyfriend's Brother
by pixie'sbestfriend
Summary: "Well, I have to study for this test in Trig and then, I gave up. So I looked for a favourite book of mine which is Romeo and Juliet then I found it" I said "then I found you." I whispered quietly to myself.
1. Green Eyes

An idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_-pixie'sbestfriend-_

Your eyes are the brightest of all colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

Thunder by Boys like Girls

My Sister's Boyfriend's Brother

BPOV

1. Green eyes

Do you know how annoying it is when you sister is on the phone, talking to her boyfriend for endless hours? Especially when you're studying for a freaking test on freaking Trig!

I heard Rose's sharp squeal from her bedroom. Man, that girl's voice is loud.

A few minutes later after studying, I heard another squeal and continuous giggles. That's it, that's the last straw!

I went to the hallway and shouted. "Rose! Shut the freaking hell up, will you? If you want to talk to him so much, then meet him in person! Your kissing sessions over the phone are making me sick. I don't freaking care where you go, just not here!"

I heard a loud door slam.

Oh shoot! I must've hit a nerve. _Run for your life Isabella. _

I went to my room and tried to keep my door closed, but Rose put a foot to block the force I was pushing.

"You better pray Isabella!" She remarked. I did pray… in my head.

_Lord, have mercy on me please!_

After a while, I guess she gave up because I couldn't feel the force she was pushing before. I double checked if she really wasn't there. One second she wasn't, then the next second she jumped on me and we both fell in my bedroom floor.

I guess I felt a sense of adrenaline. I pushed her so hard that she was in the hallway already.

_Wow. I can't believe I just did that._

I took the chance and fully closed and locked the door behind me. I heard her shout behind the door with fury. "Isabella Marie Swan! You will pay for interrupting my talk with Emmett! You are so dead. And we were _not_, I repeat, _NOT _making kissing sessions over the phone!"

Oh hell no.

That's just what I needed, isn't it?

I heard Rose's gooey lovey-dovey voice again.

Ugh! Who am I kidding? She'll never stop until dawn, so why take chance? I should probably just go to the library.

I gathered all my things for trig and walked to the library. I studied for a half hour and my head already ached. Plus, the books all around me were too tempting not to touch. It was like they were mocking me.

I had a battle in my head whether or not I should take a look around. In the end, the wanting for books won.

I browsed through the classics and saw one of my most favourite books; Romeo and Juliet. I may have read it a couple of times already, but it's better than studying, that's for sure.

I started to reach for it, but my hand touched with someone else's.

I looked up to see who it was; he had bronze hair pointing in every direction and had very handsome features. _Hot!_

But the thing that I couldn't take my eyes of, were his eyes. His eyes were emerald green. I realized soon enough that he was looking at me as well and that my cheeks were burning red.

I was so embarrassed that I had to run. "Um… I have to go." I said.

I ran and went to another section of the library. As soon as I slowed my heartbeat down, I reached for a random book and read. Tried to read at least.

Every word made no sense to me. All I could see in my head were those green eyes that I didn't get a chance to know who.

No matter how much I wanted my mind to erase those green eyes, it always appears in my head. Ugh! Stupid gorgeous green eyes. I closed the book I didn't comprehend and studied for my test.

I opened my book and searched where I stopped before and one look at it made my head ache. You know what? I need to have fun. I'll just wing it in the test.

I closed my book and went home to drop my books and change. I grabbed my phone and called my best friend, Alice.

On the second ring Alice answered. "Hey Bella! Nice timing. Do you mind if you go shopping with me? Please?" I can imagine her lips forming a pout right now.

I usually don't agree in going to shopping sessions with Alice. But knowing Alice, she won't take no as an answer. Besides, I'm sick of this house anyway. "Sure Alice."

I heard her squeal of delight and excitement over the phone. "Thanks Bella. I'll meet you in your house in 10. See ya!" Then I heard her hang the phone.

I decided to ask Rose if she wanted to come with us. I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Rose, me and Alice are going out shopping. You wanna come?"

Oh shoot! I'm so stupid sometimes. I forgot she might be talking to Emmett right now.

_Spare me, Spare me, Spare me…_

I heard a door close with Rose rushing down the stairs. "Sorry Bells. I can't. I have some…errands to run. I hope Alice picks you a good dress for da-, I mean new clothes." She pecked a kiss on my cheek. "See ya later! I'll be at Emmett's" Then she turned and left.

Well, okay…that was a little weird

Eleven minutes later, I was totally bored. The annoying pixie's still not here yet. I went to the kitchen and made myself a little snack. I finished it soon after.

Ugh! Where is that little pixie?

Shame on you, Alice! You're making me die out of boredom!

Then I heard the door open and close. "Hey Bella!"

Think of the pixie and the pixie shall appear.

"Alice! What took you so long?"

"What took me so long, is my business. And if you really want to know, we have to go shopping first. Okay?"

"Fine. But I'm not gonna shop for expensive, unnecessary things."

"Oh, Bella. You're not gonna pay for it anyway. I'm buying you, half your wardrobe."

I widened my eyes. Shopping for _some_ clothes is fine. But half my wardrobe is too much. "Alice! You are not doing that!"

"Oh, come on! Live a little, Bella!"

"No! It's either you don't or I won't come with you at all."

She huffed. "Fine! You win. But one of these days, I'm gonna buy you half your wardrobe. And I'm gonna choose your clothes for you. So, deal with it!"

Alice will be Alice.

I sighed, there really was no point in fighting with Alice. "Whatever you want Alice. Come on, now!"

I heard her squeal. "Thanks Bella! You're the best."

"I know I am."

We left the house and we rode on Alice's Porsche to the mall.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alice and I already shopped for an hour and a half and she was still as energetic as she was before.

And you know what's weird? She buys me clothes you usually wear for dating. Ha! As if I would ever date.

But the good part of this was that she let me buy 2 pairs of converse. Yay!

Right now, I _think_ we have at_ least_ 15 or 16 bags. And I think this is the 12th store we've been to. I was only bringing 6 of the bags, and Alice was bringing the rest of her new treasures.

No wonder she has strong muscles.

"Bella!" Damn! That girl's voice is loud. I think the whole mall knows my name now. I went over to her with an annoyed expression.

"Shut it, Alice! What do you want now?"

"Just your opinion actually. Look at this. Nice one, huh?" She showed me a dress that was so different than others I saw—in a good way of course.

It was very cool actually. I surprisingly loved it. "Nice one, Alice! I love it!"

"Well, thank God! You actually love _something"_

"I'm a person, Alice. I can love things."

"Yeah, yeah. What colour do you want?" Color? Hmm… that stranger's eyes were emerald green. But I love blue so much and it looks good on me. Decisions, decisions.

_Green, blue, green, blue, green, blue, green…_

Is it really that hard to choose?

_Green, blue, green, blue, green, blue, green…_

"Green." I suddenly blurted out, and then I suddenly covered my mouth in surprise to my answer.

She looked at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I am…"I thought your favourite color was blue?"

"Well, maybe some things change." But some things get weirder and weirder. Stupid green eyes! I swear if I ever see that guy again I'm gonna curse every bad word I know on him. He's poisoning my mind, seriously!

"Bella?" Alice knocked me out of my reverie. "What were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking anything."

"Uh-huh. Right, of course you weren't." I rolled my eyes because of her statement. Classic Alice.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After three and a half hour of shopping

I slumped onto the couch as I saw it. Home sweet home! Alice was already tired after 5 hours of shopping. Thank heavens!

You have no idea how many bags we had to carry. The only good side of this was that it was movie night and it was Friday. Our movie nights are like sleep over parties. Get some microwave popcorn, order pizza, rent a movie… the usual stuff.

Me and Alice were fluffing up the living room with pillows, lots and lots of pillows. After a while, I heard my dad's horn beep, meaning to say he was home.

He entered the house with his usual smile on. "Hey kiddo! How ya doing?"

"Great. Thanks. Leftovers, in the fridge."

"Nice! Hey Alice, how are you doing?"

"We're good. Thanks for asking, Charlie."

I looked at Alice with an astonished look "Charlie? You're on first-name basis here?" She just answered with a sparkling smile.

"Where's your sister?"

"Don't know. Maybe with Emmett, why?"

"Just asking… Well, have fun girls. I'll be taking dinner with me." Then he left with the dinner upstairs.

While waiting for my sister, Alice read something from a magazine she was so intent on. I planned to peek but she wouldn't let me. Evil little pixie! I waited until it looked like her guard was off, then I snatched the magazine from her.

I laughed when I saw what she was reading. "The horoscopes? Really Alice? You have got to be joking…"

"It gives you tips and advice. Come on. Let me see, as far as I know you're a Virgo. Right?" I nodded as reply. She started to read: "Virgo. Open your eyes, tomorrow is going to be special somehow. Calm down and try something first, before you freak out."

_Interesting._

After a little while, Rose appeared on the front door with a smile, a big one. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I'll be back in a flash." She rushed upstairs and came back fast. "So… what are we watching?"

"That depends, romance or suspense?" Alice inquired, looking at her box of CDs categorized by genre, etc. etc. We went for suspense

"Series or a movie?" We decided to go on a series.

"The winner of the weekly movie awards is… CSI; New York!" Alice announced. I put in some popcorn in my mouth. This is gonna be good.

APOV

Me, Bella and Rose had our usual movie sessions every Friday night which is tonight. Rose and I are so totally—multiplied by three—excited for tomorrow!

I was even surprised when I realized that Bella—not once for this day—realized what I was completely planning on. She was always too observant at times and today was not like herself, always thinking about something was not her usual behavior.

Me and Rose have everything set and she asked a favour from Emmett if he knew someone who could help us. He in fact did, although we didn't know who.

I couldn't stop shouting in my head. I whispered to Rosalie the things I planned for Bella, although I knew I could say it tomorrow, I just can't stop thinking about it!

There is a fifty-fifty chance that she might hate us, though. Oh well, I have a feeling she's gonna have fun. Lots and lots of fun.

This was a great idea. Not the perfect revenge for anyone, but the perfect revenge on Bella. Tomorrow, Rosalie's perfect revenge plan will commence!

BPOV

We watched for at least two or three hours and I felt like those two were whispering something, they were keeping something from me. I'll find out soon enough, they always tell me.

A total of about four or five hours of watching and we were all beginning to black out.

I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a big day, somehow.

A/N: If you're reading this, it means you read the first whole chapter. Thanks! Please R&R on coming chaps. BTW: This is not the best I've done but things are gonna get better.

*Clicking that button below will make a difference; even just putting a smiley face would help.


	2. Being Blind to the Blind

Hey, to all those who read the first chapter on the day I published it, Please, PLEASE, go back and read it again. My friend uploaded the old document than the updated one. I am so freaking out about that. If you already read an APOV last chapter, you can continue with this. If you haven't and don't plan on reading it again, you're missing 500 significant words to this story.

P.S. I am so sorry about that

Enjoy!

-_pixie'sbestfriend-_

* * *

I got a blind date waiting to come around (any minute now)

Oy but I'm nervous listen to my heart pound

Why do I need this headache, single is not a crime

I got a blind date

Blind Date, Barbra Streisand

* * *

_2._ Being Blind to the Blind

BPOV

I woke up with the smell of eggs and bacon. My Favourite! I started to stand up from the couch but my neck was hurting.

_Ouch. Mental note; Don't sleep on the couch for at least eight hours_

I groaned. So much for my favourite breakfast. I need to put a pillow around my neck, now. I went up to my room—which was color blue—and tried to look for it, but I couldn't. Damn my irresponsibility!

It looks like I'm stuck with this pain for a while.

I went straight down to the kitchen and saw Rose and Alice. Guess Charlie is still sleeping. "Hey Guys." I said in a sleepish-grumpy tone.

Alice who was hyper as ever decided to answer me. "Looks like someone's got off the wrong side off the couch this morning."

"A very bad one too." I agreed.

"Well the foam at the floor we put up seems comfier than the couch."

"Wish I could've been there."

"Come on, Bella, perk up. Today is a very special day." Rose said as she cooked more bacon. At least someone looks happier than usual today

"How so?"

"We've got a surprise for you." She replied in a sing-song tune.

"Oh no! Please, no surprises. You know how much I hate them." So much for the whole morning!

"Yes. We all know how much you hate them, but as they say; life is full of surprises."

There was no stopping them. Might as well get over it. "Fine, so can you please tell me what it is?" So that I can buy the cheapest plane ticket out of here.

"Chill, Bella. You'll love it! So don't even think about buying a plane ticket out of here" Alice replied. Oops! Too late

"And what per se is that?"

"We're going to a foot and hair spa salon!" They cried at the same time. Okay… that was weird. But now that they mentioned it, it's not such a bad idea.

"Okay."

They stopped short. "You actually_ want _to go?" Rose asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, why not?" I took a bite of the hot bacon.

"Maybe because you hate surprises?" Alice said as a matter-of-fact statement

"Not a surprise anymore, is it?"

"Good point."

I raised my eyebrows at her with a smile that proved my point and took anther bite of the bacon.

I heard a Cellphone ring. Rose got her phone from the table and looked at the caller ID, she smiled. One reason; Emmett

"Its Emmett. I've got to get this." She said with an excited expression. See that? I was right.

"But what about the bacon?"

"I know you can cook Bella."

"Fine!" I stood up and continued cooking the bacon. When I turned around she was gone.

When I finished cooking all the bacon, I put it on the table and ate. Two seconds later, Rose came behind me and I was completely weirded out. She had a kinda goofy grin and looked like she was going to break dance any second now, but otherwise kept herself cool.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked

"Huh?"

"I meant, why are you so happy?"

"Oh, no reason. Just good news."

"What kind of good news?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on! Let's hurry up so that we can go to the spa already!"

"I'm not yet done. I mean, come on, it's my favourite breakfast" I whined as I took a bite of the egg

She raised an eyebrow at me. I ignored her and went back to my eating.

"A few moments later—no more than 1 minute—she made me deaf "Bella! Are you seriously going to take an hour eating? I mean, look at yourself, you haven't even taken a shower." She had a point.

"Oh, alright. Wait for a while."

"I don't have a while!" She said as she dragged me out of the table and upstairs.

"You know, I should get a restraining order against you." I muttered. She glare at me. Classic Rosalie.

Rosalie waited for me to finish in the shower, while Alice picked out my clothes. When I got out, I dried, brushed, hair-dried, and fixed my hair.

Alice picked out simple, decent clothes. Thank heavens! I wore a pair of black jeans, converse and a midnight blue blouse.

When we were all ready, we used my Audi and left to the hair and spa salon. When we entered the spa, it smelled of different scents for your hair like lavender, heaven, lilac and etc. It was so cool! I have never been to a spa this extravagant

"Thank you, guys! At last you've picked a good surprise for me for all these years." They both raised their eyebrows on me.

"Okay, maybe there was this one time you and my family bought me an Audi but that was long ago."

"It was six months ago." Rose replied

Oh. "Whatever. Time flies when you're having fun." They both rolled their eyes at me

A girl fixed my hair and did what was supposed to be done which I have no idea what it was. I picked strawberries as the scent of my hair.

Someone did french tip on my toes. After she was gone all my toes were French tipped although unpolished.

When the girl doing my hair told me it had to stand by for a while, she left and someone else came back and massaged my back. It was so soothing and relaxing. I began to feel sleepy. Then before I knew it, I blacked-out.

_30 minutes later…_

I woke up with someone doing my hair. That must've been hard for her to do. Not to mention embarrassing. I quickly said sorry to the girl, she said it was alright. This must be a normal thing for customers to do.

I ended up having midnight blue polish on my toes and my hair half-tied and curled behind me. I quickly called for Alice when we were all done.

"Alice, isn't my hair a little, I dunno…formal? "

"It's fine, Bella. Don't be insecure if it's formal or informal. Just go with it!"

I sighed, it does look pretty anyway. Alice paid the bills and we left the spa, by now it was 4:00. In the right timing, Rose asked me "Bella, what time is it?"

"4:00"

They stopped, took out their cellphones and double-checked the time. They widened their eyes at the time. I wonder why?

"Oh my gosh!" they both exclaimed, which surprised me—in a shocking way.

What happens at 4:00? Why on Earth are they rushing to the car? Why don't I know any of these?

They noticed me slowing down and grabbed me to the car then Rose started to drive fast. Really fast. "Guys, where are we going?"

"Home." Alice replied

"Why are we hurrying?" They ignored me. "Guys!" They only turned to me when we reached the house which was, like, forever.

Alice replied my question after five minutes. "We are going to a small party!" She exclaimed, although it was more of a shout.

What the heck! "How come I never knew about this?"

"Because it was another surprise!" She shouted at me again.

"Why are you shouting?"

"Because I am so excited."

"About a little party?"

"Uh-huh. So deal with it! And shut your trap."

I glared at her, although she completely ignored it. By now, we were already on Rosalie's bedroom which had a big vanity corner

"Who's party are we exactly going to?" I asked.

"A close friend." Rose replied while picking up a dress.

"So if he or she is a close friend, what's the name?"

"The name is, my cousin. And don't ask anymore questions 'cause that's all you're gonna get!" Alice replied

Cousin? Cousin, cousin, cousin…nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Besides, I never knew Alice had a cousin.

"So is he or she gonna have a birthday?" I asked

"She is gonna have a celebration." Alice replied.

So it's a she. Wait a second…

"How come I never knew her?"

"You weren't there when I introduced him, I mean, _her_ to Rose."

"Okay…" That was a little weird…

Alice got a purple dress out of Rose' cabinet. "Where'd you get that?" I asked

"I put it in Rose's cabinet yesterday" Ok, then. They all got to their dresses and put make-up on. In total, they used up thirty minutes for preparing. Hmm… they usually take longer to fixing themselves. This must be a very important party then.

After half an hour of Rose and Alice trying to find a dress for me, they finally picked out a one-sleeved dress which had different shades of blue and ended in my knees. They—thankfully—put light make up on me. Alice showed me a pair of high heels.

No way!

"Alice, no way am I gonna wear that!" I said, backing away from her.

"Yes you will." She said, passing the pair to me

"No, I won't" I said returning it to her.

"Yes"

"No!"

"Rose, help me in on this!"

"Rose, don't help her in on this!"

"Tell me one reason why you shouldn't wear these."

"Because…" come on, Bella! Think of a good excuse…got it! "I might trip." I said proudly. There's no way she'll get around that.

"She's got a point there." Rose said, while leaving the both of us.

Alice glared at me "Fine! But one of these days, you will wear this pair of babies. I bet my whole closet on it."

I smiled. Alice, instead let me wear a pair of silverfish-white flats, which I totally love!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We left at exactly six o' clock on Alice's Porsche. We went to what seemed like a very famous restaurant, named La Bella Italiana. Why does the name sound familiar?

Oh! I remember…I read about it in a magazine. It was one of the top ten ideal places for dating.

Wait a second; we're not here on a party!

Alice was lying all along!

How could I have been so blind?

I know exactly what I'm here for.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EPOV-**Saturday

"Edward? Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are" Emmett shouted.

Damn it! Emmett is coming closer. He wants me to go to this party with him and others in god knows where. On normal days, I would love to go and ruin the party for Emmett, but I want to go to the library today.

I want to see the girl with those brown eyes and brown-red hair. I just feel like she's different—in a good way. She seems extraordinary and unique, not like other girls I've met. There's a small possibility that I'll even see the girl again, but I want to try.

"Gotcha!" Emmett shouted as he jumped on me.

Damn it! I did what I first thought of. "Jasper! Help me up here!"

"Coming!" he shouted from the kitchen, I'm guessing. He appeared so fast. "What did Emmett do now?"

"He wants me to go to a party!" I said as I was struggling, but Emmett was too strong

"A party? What party?" He eyed Emmett suspiciously .

Emmett groaned before replying Jasper "You know, the party. Our cousin… remember?" Then he winked at Jasper. What is it with the winking?

"Oh! The party, right. You should really go, Edward. Your cousin is holding the party.

"My cousin? Wait… Alice?" All the more reason not to go

"Yep"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Not the best days I had, childhood memories. She's an evil pixie!"

"What happened? She must've done something horrible to make you go nuts."

"No way am I telling you. One advice though, when you meet Alice; Don't dare her."

"Can you just tell me what happened?"

"No!"

"You see it happened when we were ni-" Emmett started and then I pounced on him

"You are never gonna tell anyone! Ever!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…I'll paint your truck pink!"

Then he glared at me "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would!"

"Fine, then. Bu if you ever drop a single paint on it, your life will be ruined."

"Deal."

"No, I'm not done. If you want that deal, you will have to go to the party with us."

"What!"

"It's just a simple question, answerable with a yes or no."

"Blackmailer."

"I know. So what? Are you going or not?"

"Fine. But remember your end of the bargain."

"Woohoo!"

_Ugh! I'm gonna see Alice today. Oh joy!_

_20 minutes later…_

I was playing in my piano until, "Edward!" Emmett shouted from upstairs

"What?" I shouted back

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"It's five o' clock for crying out loud!"

"Exactly! You need to prepare!"

"I'm a boy! Not a girl."

"You've got to look good. You're a human, not an animal."

"Maybe I want to be an animal."

"Shut up! Get yourself out of your precious Piano and get up here!"

"Fine!" I went up to suffer my pain. When we were all done preparing, I noticed that we all dress kind of formal. For a second, I didn't believe we were going to a party.

"Guys? You sure we're going to Alice's party? This looks formal."

"Alice's party is kinda formal." Jasper answered me.

"Oh, okay." We left at six o' clock on my Volvo, though it was Emmett in the driver's seat. We arrived at the restaurant, maybe, 15-20 minutes later. I know this restaurant.

Wait a second.

If Alice was doing this party, she would want to go to a less formal place.

How could I have been so blind?

Damn it!

I know exactly why we're here.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EPOV/BPOV**

I'm on a blind date.

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter. If you want something to read, I'd like for you to read my friend's story; Hate Me-twilight28adtf

R&R please. :D


	3. The Blind Date

Thanks for all those who faved my stories and reviewed. Seriously guys! I get more than a hundred hits and then you don't review. So I learned this from someone.

No Reviews=Late Updates.

If you don't even care, I'm so hurt! So…Reviews please. I know you're all nice. ;)

For future, past, present chapters—in case I might forget, which almost always happens:

Disclaimer: All of this are inspired by the maker of Twilight, SM in other words I disclaim this.

* * *

Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

Enchanted by Taylor Swift

* * *

_Previously: _

_EPOV/BPOV:_

_I'm on a blind date._

3. The Blind Date

**BPOV**- Saturday night (the date)

_I have gotta get out of here! How can I be so stupid! Stupid head, moron, idiot! Why aren't you thinking these days?_

_Chill, Bella. Maybe you should try it . You're not even sure you're on a blind date._ argued my subconscious

_Which side are you on? The humiliating myself or the getting out of here ASAP?_

_What about the reasonable side? Remember your horoscope?_

_You mean trying out new things, before freaking out?_

_Duh!_

_It's just a horoscope. Besides I already am freaking out!_

_Look at it this way, if you do this you won't have to hide in the bathroom or walk home. Besides, if he's a total snob just use your sarcastic, easy-to-be-hated side._

_You do know that you're talking about yourself, right?_

_Of course, I do. I'm not stupid as you sometimes_

_Shut up!_

_Just go!_

I set my subconscious aside. _I'm going crazy! I was just arguing with myself awhile ago and now I still don't know what to do!_

"Bella!" Alice shocked me out of my reverie, I must've had that 'I'm-arguing-with-my-subconscious' look. "Are you ready?" she asked me out of excitement. Oh, she is so busted.

"That depends, ready for a small party, Or a blind date?"

She grew tensed "Blind date? I'm not setting you on a blind date. I'm not that evil, Bella." Yes you are.

"Alice! Don't even bother lying to me. I'm not that stupid."

Rose whispered something to Alice. What is it with the whispering? Alice gave Rosalie a pleading look but Rose's stern look was stronger. "Fine!" Alice suddenly blurted out. "The truth is that… we set you up on a blind date." She said hurriedly then she instantly covered her face. "don't hurt me!"

My assumptions were right! Argh! "Alice, Rose! How could you do this to me? You two are so gonna get it when I get away with this date you two will pay fo-"

"You, my sistah, are not getting away on this date, and that's final! Whether you tear us apart limb by limb tomorrow, you will go on this blind date!" Rose said sternly.

"Why do I have to do this? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh Bella, do you have amnesia? Remember yesterday morning?"

Oh… I mentally slapped my face. I was getting more stupid these days. "But… can't I do something else? Put pie on someone's locker, prank a geek, trespass to someone's house, burn Alice's shoes…anything?" Alice glared at me for what I said. If looks could kill.

"Nope! This is more fun to watch. Besides, we'll be there with you through out the date."

"Oh really? How so?"

"We're having our own dates! I'm with Emmett and Alice is with Jasper! It's nice how things turned out right?"

"So who am I going with?" I asked curiously, although not fascinated.

"You are going with my cousin." Alice replied

"And Emmett's brother." Rosalie replied

Wait, wait, wait…what? I'm going with Alice's cousin_ and_ Emmett's brother? Does that mean I'm dating two guys? "Does that mean I'm going with two guys?"

"Nope" They both answered

"Then explain please"

"Well, for the whole story, look at it this way. Alice's parents died and left her to Esme and Carlisle which was her aunt and uncle—which you already know. Anyways they have two sons which are Emmett and your date which is her cousin. Got it?" Rose explained.

Oh… that makes sense. But not enough on why I have to go out with him! "So why do I have to go with him? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"No! He used to but found out she's a total bitch after a while, then stopped dating 'cause he's afraid it might happen again after a thousand times." That's so sad.

"So, you ready?" Alice asked

"Of course not, Alice! I don't even know you _have _a cousin; I just knew you were living with Emmett and "unknown" for some reason."

"If it makes you ready, I'll tell you something that might help you." I raised my eyebrows at her and shrugged telling her to tell me. "He doesn't know you either. He is totally blind like you are, or at least what you _were_."

That did try to keep me more calm me. I guess I have no other choice since they were gonna watch me all night, especially if they have Emmett. "So…if I do this, will you make the laundry for a month, and the dishes for a week?" I asked Rose.

"Is that all?"

"Oh! And a venti sized frappe in starbucks."

"Can Alice help me with the laundry?"

"Sure"

"Ok, then. Go tonight and I'll buy you your starbucks, do laundry for a month and dishes for a week." Rosalie sighed as she looked at her nails. She's gonna have her babies a little destroyed.

"So now, are you ready for this?" Alice asked

"No. But this is all for the venti sized frappe in starbucks."

"Ok, then." Rose said, as Alice turned off the engine of the car and we got out.

_Here goes nothing._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

**EPOV**- Saturday night

Commence plan 'try-to-go-home-without walking' "Oh shoot! Emmett I need to go home. I forgot my cellphone. Mom said she'd be calling us."

Emmett whined. "Do we really need to, the part is gonna start any minute now. I'm pretty sure mom would understand. Besides, I have my phone, I'll just call mom and tell her that she should call in my pho—"

Then my phone rang. Damn it! Emmet smiled at me, in a creepy way.

"I thought you said you left it at home"

"My bad, I guess not. But I forgot my…gift to Alice."

"Alice is at our house everyday, although you avoid her everyday. You can give it tomorrow."

"But this is the only time, I'm not avoiding her?" I gave my poor excuse to Emmett and it sounded like a question.

"Oh… I see. You're trying to get away from this party aren't you Eddie?"

"First of all don't call me Eddie and second, I am not trying to get away from this party."

"You're lying, Edward. You're not looking at my eyes." I was always known to be a good liar, but only in the voice. My eyes give away sometimes, although I'm trying to get better at it.

I looked at Emmett's eyes and tried my best to lie with my eyes "I am not trying to get away from this p-"

"Aha! You're lying!" Emmett shouted, surprising both me, and Jasper's texting, so that's why he's been quiet. "You are trying to get away! Well, too bad Edward. You are not getting away with anything, especially not this party!"

"Only because this is a blind date!" I told him and he and Jasper was surprised.

"What did you say?"

"Only because this was a blind date, exclamation point." I answered. Gotcha!

"Who told you that? Jasper! Did you tell him?" Jasper quickly nodded no. "Rose is so gonna kill us! Who told you?"

"You did. It was just a guess at first so I needed to know. Now, back to character. Ahem…" I said for dramatic effects "I hate you guys! Why would you do this to me? I don't date anymore, how many times do I need to tell you? You guys are so gonna get it! Whose idea was this?"

"Look, chill, bro. Rose planned this, not us! Don't worry we'll be there for you the whole time. I'm with Rose and Jazzy here, is going with our cousin. See? Everything is good, just go with it and trust your instincts. If you need to escape, run to the bathroom and text me. I'll be there for you! Now, inhale, exhale. You could do this!"

"So who am I going out with?" I hope she's not just someone who they picked out off the mall.

"Uhm…see, I'm not supposed to tell you that. Rose will kill me if I would."

I lunged for Emmett's neck and tickled him. "Still, not telling?" He answered me with a nod saying no, while he was laughing hard. It was maybe, a minute or so that I was starting to get tired but Emmett was still laughing hard.

"Man, get off me. I want to pee already."

"Tell me already!" I shouted at him. I didn't like going on any dates blind.

"Oh!" Jasper said. "Alice says we should get a move on it."

"Ask her if Emmett can tell me!" I said, as I tickled Emmett and he was still laughing non-stop, that tears were in his eyes already.

"Wait a minute…" Jasper said as he waited for the reply "Nope. But we can tell you some hints"

I stopped tickling Emmett and he was gasping for air so fast. "Okay, go ahead and tell me. Alice said it was okay for just the basic hints."

Emmett gasped for air as he talked. "Okay, fine. She's Alice's best friend. Rose's sister and Jasper's cousin. Name starts with a letter I, but she wants to be called with a letter B. Sarcastic and loves to roll her eyes. Hates shopping and her hair is brown-red, eyes are chocolate brown and has perfect teeth and hates the color pink. Happy?"

"Most delighted" I'm dating a brunette! Yehey! So, she hates the color pink, huh? No objections to that. Well, I guess that's the closest answer I'm gonna get. God bless me. Please!

"So, you ready man?" Jasper asked enthusiastically. This must be his first date with Alice.

"Nope. Why did you pick me anyways? You could just get someone else. There are a lot of fish in the sea."

"You're the closest one I know who is available. Besides, you haven't been dating in a lot of while man. It's against the Cullen's boy code." Emmett said.

"We don't have our own boy code, Emmett."

"We do now. So suck it up! And don't be glum and unenthusiastic, you could be a killjoy sometimes."

"Yes, sir." I said glumly.

"Good, sergeant. Let's go!" Emmett turned off the engine, where he parked three lots next to a Porsche. We all left my Volvo and I sighed.

_God bless me_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

**BPOV**

We went inside the restaurant and was greeted by a man. He winked at me as I passed by. Blach! I hate men who think they're so cute and irresistible. I feel like I want to slap him in the face. He led us to three tables with two chairs each. What made me curious was that Alice and Rosalie wasn't sitting down in there own tables and they weren't letting me go. I guess they didn't like giving me chances of escaping. "Um, girls…you can let go now. I won't go, I promise!" But they just nodded no.

"We're not holding you because of that reason Bella." Then what? "Just wait, you'll get your answer soon." Alice said as if she read my mind. Weird…

I waited for that frigging door to open! After maybe, two minutes, Alice let out a groan and said something about killing Emmett and Jasper then she texted while murmuring things about boys being so late and keeping her waiting. Alice can really be impatient at times. There was a part in me that wished they would get caught in the traffic or had an emergency somewhere and ran off—although I wonder why it was only a part of me and not all of me.

And there it was, at last! The door opened. There were three—I'm so ashamed to say this about my cousin—hot guys. One had blond hair, blue eyes, and had muscularish body—my cousin, Jasper. The other one had a more bulky body, brown eyes, dimples, and dark hair—Rose's boyfriend, Emmett. The last one looked more boyish, had bronze tousled hair, and looked like he was working out but it didn't seem to show much. He had the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen…oh my gosh! It was him; he was the one that made me lose my mind these past two days! I can't believe this is Alice's cousin! Gah! This is so gonna be on my top ten lists of miserable nights. He is so gonna get it! He reached our table and we stared at each other.

"You!" we both shouted at the same time at each other. I said it like he was the worst thing in life, although he said it like he was so happy to see me. That did not just make sense. "Me?" We both asked each other confusingly. "What did I do?" Another coincidental shout to each other. This is so confusing… We both groaned in confusion and frustration together.

"Well it looks like you both don't need introduction." Alice said loudly enough for all the six of us to hear "Good luck, Bella." She whispered to me.

"Bye Edward!" Emmett said as he went to his table with Rose.

Hmm…So that's his name—Edward.

When they all left, we both sat down in our seats and stared at each other without a word. Both confusion and frustration grew into both our faces. It was getting more awkward by the minute. Gah! I looked away from his eyes. Stupid green eyes! The waitress came for our order, I told her, I'd have whatever Rose was going to order. Edward ordered whatever Emmett was gonna have. While we were waiting for our food to come he started to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Um…hi. I'm Edward." His voice was even sweeter than his eyes. I replied with a small grin and raised my eyebrows as my greeting. I wasn't ready for talking yet. I might flip. "Uh…can I have your name?" He seemed sweet, like a gentleman. Not like others who go on ahead and pretend that I'm invisible. I kinda like his attitude.

"I'm Isabella. But my friends call me Bella." It seemed comfortable talking to him. It seemed natural, like I was talking to a lost remembered friend.

"Do I count as your friend?" Okay, I like him. He's cute, nice, sweet _and_ gorgeous.

"I'm gonna think about that But for now call me whatever you want." This is so weird. I don't feel like an eighteen year old girl. I feel like I'm in way back in kindergarten talking to a new kid. I decided to start the conversation this time, I had a couple of questions for him. "So…how did Emmett drag you here? Blackmail, lying, your own will or knocking you out unconscious?"

He laughed a little on that. "I guess, it was all of the above. Except for the last one. I think I hid all the sleeping medicines from Emmett." I laughed. Yep, he's good company. "You?"

"Uh…Rose promised me that she'll do the dishes for a week and the laundry for a month and give me a venti sized starbucks. And they sorta lied too me saying this is a party."

"Ahh…Alice is a good liar. You should be careful" aww…he cares about me. How sweet. _I thought you hated him Isabella!_

_Shut up, subconscious. That was history! _I argued with it.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to that. So what were you doing in the library yesterday?" I asked

"I was looking for a _Romeo and Juliet_ book for a book review for my class. I'm having a hard time with it though. Ugh! I hate the classics!

"Why? It's awesome! I love Shakespeare and Austen."

"Well first of all…I'm low on literature. Second, I don't understand classics that much. And third, I'm really low in literature. So what about you? What were you doing in the library?"

"Well, I have to study for this test in Trig and then, I gave up. So I looked for a favourite book of mine which is _Romeo and Juliet_ then I found it" I said "then I found you." I whispered quietly to myself.

"You know, I'm pretty good with Trig. I'm guessing you're pretty good with literature, right?" I nodded. I wasn't really sure where he was going with this "You wanna tutor each other?" Hmm…not a bad idea.

"Sure! When do we start?" I asked excited.

"That depends. When is your test in Trig?"

"Tuesday. That gives me tomorrow and Monday."

"What about tomorrow? In the park or the library?"

"Hmm…I'd like that. I'll meet you in the library. Nine o'clock?"

"Sure!"

Then our food came. Looks like Rose ordered some kind of pasta. Looks good! Edward got ribs. Hmm…Emmett has good taste!

We slipped into silence as we ate.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

**EPOV**

After our small conversation with each other, we ate—duh! It was quiet and—what's the word? Eerie? I stole a few glances at her when she wasn't looking. Oh, she's cute!

_Edward! You didn't want to date anymore remember? Girls don't care! They just use you for their little tricks so drop it! _Argued my subconscious.

Ugh! I hate my subconscious. It's always right. When I was almost done with my food, I decided to go to the bathroom and call Emmett. It's been a while since I dated. I think I need help. Besides, I don't know what to do. I promised myself not to date anymore and I'm trying my best not to hate girls anymore.

"Uh…I'll be in the comfort room" I told her

"'Kay" She replied with a small grin. She was already done with her food.

I stood up and went to the comfort room. I took out my cellphone and texted Emmett

_Dude! Help me. I'm in the toilet! I'm hyperventilating right now!_

Then I sent it to him. He appeared in front of me in thirty seconds.

"Dude! You okay? That's it…inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Now, what the hell is wrong!"

"Ahh!" I screamed. Good thing no one else was here. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Just date her. Get to know her. Then after a few months or a year, you'd ask her hand, have a big white wedding, make a little baby. Then it's either you two get divorced or die together. The End! It's that easy!" What the heck?

"Emmett, I'm pretty sure that's your dream of you and Rosalie, not me and Bella"

"Aha! You used her name and yours in a single sentence. You like her!"

"That's the problem! I promised myself not to date anymore."

"What the hell, man! That's part of life. What's the problem with dating girls? You wanna date dudes instead?"

"What the heck, Emmett. No! Remember when I dated that bitch, Jessica?" He nodded "Turns out she was only using me. Same as Lauren, they just want to get freaking popular using me! I hate those people."

"Eddie…Bella is nice! You already know that. She's sweet, adorable, and my girlfriend's sister! She's bound to be innocent. Just give yourself another chance."

I groaned in confusion. "What if this is another mistake?"

"Look Edward." Emmett said with a stern voice "This could be your greatest mistake in life or greatest triumph. Bella is not one of "those people". She's considerate and wonderful. Just like her sister. Want a tip? If she's the one you'll know. Just rely on faith and destiny and God." Then he paused "Wow! I sounded so cheesy. But it's true man." He gave me a pat in the back. "C'mon they'll be wondering what took us so long."

We left the toilet and saw three empty tables. Wait, scratch that! Two empty tables and one with Jasper. "Where did they go?" I asked Jasper immediately.

"Home—duh!"

I sighed. I never even had a chance to say goodnight to her. "'Kay. Well, then let's go home." I said glumly.

"Oh…don't be so glum Ed. Bella told me to dive you this." He gave me a blue post-it paper

_Edward,_

_Sorry I didn't get to say good-bye to you. I wished we had more time talking but dad already freaked out. That's why we already left and went home. In case you wonder where Alice is well, we kidnapped her. Sort of. Jasper will stay with you for tonight and Alice in ours. 'G night! See ya tomorrow in the library at nine in the morning. _

_Bella ;)_

I smiled. I think I just won the lottery with a bigger prize.

"SO!" Emmett surprised me letting me break away from my thoughts. "I see someone has a new girl in their life."

"None of your crappy business, Em!" I shouted at him. He broke my mood of happiness.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!"

"Come on you guys. If you're gonna do this all night, I might as well head back to Bella's" Jasper stated. I guessed he's in a bad mood since Alice left so early. I didn't want him to go. He's the only close person I know who is sane so far.

"No! Please?"

"I don't know, you guys. Besides Alice is at Bella's and I really wa—" I already dragged him to the car with his jacket. Screw the pleading. I'll just do it the hard way. When we arrived at my Volvo he was already throwing words at me. "What the hell, Edward? You know I could still leave right?"

"Yeah. But I didn't think you'd want me to drag you again, right?"

"Whatever." He said grumpily. "Where the hell is Emmett?"

"Hmm…" I kinda forgot about him. Then I saw him with the man who welcomed us in the restaurant. He was shouting at him. I sighed. Sometimes, I'm embarrassed to be called his brother. I drove over to the front door and listened to what he was saying

"I swear man! If you ever, _ever_ lay a sight on her, or even _touch_ her! You'll die where you stand, got that?" Okay…? Where did he get those words. "And if you ever report me to the police saying I'm a maniac…! I hope I could still catch your funeral when my spy agents kill you. Got that?" That is so weird. What has he been watching these days?

The guy nodded frantically. He looked like he was about to throw up. Poor guy.

"Good. Oh look, here's my chaperone." Chaperone? Oh, I am so gonna kill him. "Good day!" He went inside the car and smiled.

"What the hell, Emmett? You scared the poor guy to death!" I shouted as I drove away.

"Well he deserved it. He kept looking on Rosalie and even had the guts to give his number in front of me! Asshole's deserved more than what I gave,"

"And what is it with the spy agents and the "You'll die where you stand!"?"

"Oh…I just gave him some extra scare-offs and special quotation. I can't even believe he fell for that! Idiot." He chuckled

"And what about the part where I became the chaperone?"

"I had to look cool, okay? Besides, you were already there."

I sighed. Emmett will forever be Emmett. After a few more minutes we finally reached home. I had the sudden urge to sleep but, I still had to take a small wash. Stupid hygiene! When I was all done and ready to sleep. An idea popped into my mind. Why do ideas like this always come when I'm incoherent?

I knocked in the guest room where Jasper was supposed to be sleeping. Hmm…no one answered. There are two things I can do; one-I could knock until someone answers, or two-I can waltz right in. Second option it is. Jasper was worse than me. His blankets were wet and he was asleep already!

I knocked him on the head with a book, luckily he's still alive. "Ow! What was that for?" He shouted, jumping off the bed.

"Wisdom?" I replied sarcastically

"Leave me alone, Edward!" He shouted and pulled up the soaked blanket on his face.

"Oh, I was just kidding! What's the matter with you? You're acting so glum lately"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah…cause your soaked blanket is nothing. Have you been crying?"

"What does it matter?"

"What's wrong Jasper?"

He took a deep breath before he continued "My dad is sick! Really sick! I hate it! I hate everything! What does anything matter anymore? They all leave in a way!" Ah…

Jasper's dad is sick. That's horrible! His dad works in Europe and his mom is gone—as in dead. I sighed, I better not make this worse for Jazz. It'll wait till tomorrow. "Sorry Jazz." I said with sympathy—yeah I have sympathy! "See ya tomorrow. G'night" then I walked away as I closed the door behind me. I walked into my room and slumped into the bed.

Then, soon enough, I fell asleep thinking of Bella.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Yeah, I know it was long! Like 4,233 words. I just didn't know where to stop. Can you blame me? Yes, maybe you could. Anyways...I know you guys are ni— okay let's just cut to the chase. Review! Review! Review! Please!

To all Filipinas out there: Sige na please? Review lang gusto ko.

Special request? Can you give me links to good fanfiction stories? Thanks a lot!

REVIEWS! :D ;) :)


End file.
